


Four Feet of Pure Flirtation

by AideStar



Series: Linked Universe Fics [16]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Four (Linked Universe)-centric, Gay, I'm very proud of this fic, Innuendo, LGBTQ Character, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), M/M, Vio flirts with every villain he sees, i really don't know how to tag this, it's kinda treated seriously? idk, so does Four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AideStar/pseuds/AideStar
Summary: Alright, so maybe Vio had a teeny, tiny, little preference for the brooding type. So what? It wasn’t a crime!They had the best fashion sense anyway.And they were hot.But they were typically villains.Vio tried not to dwell on these more conflicting thoughts.---Four had a problem. Vio liked to flirt. With villains, specifically. It was making his life a bit more difficult than it needed to be, to say the least.
Relationships: Four (Linked Universe) & Shadow Link, Four/Shadow, Link/Shadow Link
Series: Linked Universe Fics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758937
Comments: 134
Kudos: 633
Collections: RaeLynn's Epic Rec List





	Four Feet of Pure Flirtation

**Author's Note:**

> FRIENDS! I bring you delicious crack! This is my favorite fic I've written for LU right now, I hope you all enjoy it too! I also have a looooong list of thanks for this fic. Big thanks to violetlunallama4 for the prompt!!! This wouldn't have happened without it! Also huge thanks to all my friends on discord for always encouraging me :O Silver, Mimi, Anourth, Rav, Attic, AKAFish, Gladi, Cerame, and many more, you guys rock!! <3 And of course, thank you to everyone who reads and comments. You are all angels!  
> As always, comments and kudos make my day! If you leave one or both I will cry tears of joy! I hope you enjoy the fic, I know I loved writing it :) I'm also not opposed to writing more for this... so let me know if you want more flirting Vio and Four in the future ;)

If you asked Four when this whole mess started he would first assert that he had _No idea what you’re talking about_. Four didn’t know when his strange habit had first appeared, but if he had to blame anyone it would be Vio. In truth, Four had never flirted in his life before the Four Sword split him, and even then he wouldn’t feel the sweet words drip off his own tongue for another few months. So, if asked again, Four would assert that this was _All Vio’s fault_ and _definitely not mine_. Despite the thrill he felt in his bones and the exciting race of his heart doing such a _stupid_ thing caused, Four would swear up and down that _No, I don’t know where that came from and yes, it is Vio’s fault. Entirely._

Because despite what Four said, he found that he enjoyed himself _immensely_ , and wanted an excuse to continue doing so.

To backtrack a bit, because an explanation is surely needed, Vio had been on his own for quite a while when he first discovered this odd quirk. It was their third adventure and he had just left his brothers, because _screw them_. He had been tired and bitter and one-hundred percent fed up with his predicament, and so when Shadow sauntered out of the, well, shadows, Vio had said the first thing that came to his irritated and tired mind.

“Come here often?” Vio asked, deadpan.

“Uh.” Shadow stared at him dumbly, evil monologue falling dead on his lips. “What?”

Vio’s mind caught up with his mouth and he resisted the urge to blush, heat crawling up his chest and neck. Shadow grinned, sharp, a bit confused but certainly not complaining.

Vio gulped. Oh fuck, he was _hot._

“I said,” Vio resisted the waver that tried to warp his tone. He kept his smirk quirked, eyes lidded, tone smooth. “Do you come here often?”

And that was the moment Vio realized he would never be the same again.

\---

Of course, that hadn’t lasted long. He’d had to betray Shadow, and _maybe_ he’d let his accidental flirting lead to something more in the weeks they’d shared, he certainly wouldn’t admit it. Shadow had come back though, working with him again, and now the five of them stared down Vaati with blades drawn.

The wind mage was not amused, to say the least. His light purple hair swayed in the breeze of his magic as he stood regarding the heroes. Vaati’s lips were downturned, red eyes narrowed, and Vio felt a shiver of apprehension run up his spine.

“So, you’ve finally come to fight me?” Vaati’s voice was lilting and calm like the winds that ruffled Vio’s tunic. The mage laughed, no humor in his voice. “I’m afraid you’ve made a grave mistake. I will take pleasure in ending your lives.”

Vio couldn’t help himself, the heat building in his chest and tumbling from his mouth against his will. His companions tightened their holds on their swords, but Vio relaxed, hand on hip.

“Well that’s a bit rude,” Vio found himself saying, heart pounding in his ears as his brothers’ and Shadow's eyes snapped to him in alarm. “I mean, you could at _least_ buy me dinner first.”

Vaati blinked, the winds stilling.

“Buy you… dinner?” Vaati’s voice was deathly calm.

“Yeah, hot stuff.” Vio huffed, forcing his smirk wider despite the nerves buzzing beneath his skin. Shadow had a haunted look on his face and Green had gone pale. “You want a piece of this? I’m not cheap.”

Vaati was silent for a long moment.

Then, a smile slowly spread across his lips, and Vio felt adrenaline and warmth spread through him. “Dinner, eh? And what about dessert?”

It was at that moment Blue managed to sneak behind Vaati, delivering a solid hit of his hammer straight to the mage’s head.

\---

“Vio, you fucking _flirt!_ You could’ve gotten us killed!” Blue yelled the moment the fight ended, but Green placed a quick hand against his chest, holding him back from attacking.

“Vio,” Green narrowed his eyes carefully, assessing. “That was a strategy, right?”

“Y-Yeah! Of course it was,” Vio cursed his voice for betraying his nervousness. Was it just a strategy? It certainly didn’t feel like just a strategy, but the others didn’t have to know that. “I only have eyes for Shadow after all.”

Three alarmed gazes met his.

_Well, fuck._

“ _Shadow?_ ” Blue howled, and Red looked to be on the verge of tears.

\---

Alright, so maybe Vio had a teeny, tiny, little preference for the brooding type. So what? It wasn’t a crime!

They had the best fashion sense anyway.

And they were hot.

But they were typically villains.

Vio tried not to dwell on these more conflicting thoughts.

He hadn’t flirted with Ganon during their fight. He’d been a boar after all, and everything had happened so fast. Also Shadow had sort of died, so Vio hadn’t been in the mood for flirting.

After Four reformed he did his best to ignore the odd memories Vio had given him. Four filed away the knowledge of his maybe, sort of, not-quite attraction to villains and moved on with his life as if it had never happened. In fact, Four had managed to forget all about it up until one particular incident with a new group of heroes who knew next to nothing about his past.

Maybe he should have shared just a _tad_ bit more with them, but that was a regret for future Four to deal with.

And really, he hadn’t been expecting it himself, so they couldn’t exactly _blame_ him when Dark Link materialized in their camp one morning and sent Four’s heart racing in an unfamiliar-familiar way. Four felt the heat crawl up his chest, felt his tongue loosen, felt his eyes trail over Dark’s lithe form just a _bit too slow_ to be innocent. No one had told him Dark was attractive.

 _Although_ , Vio reminded him, _we are the only ones attracted to villains_.

 _We are most decidedly not!_ Four shot back.

The denial was empty. They most decidedly were.

“Heroes,” Dark’s voice dripped with malice, lips twisting into a smile that could kill. “How have you been? Enjoying your adventure? I hope it’s not too hard, I wouldn’t want you all _dying_ on me now. It would be such a shame…”

Four’s heart raced. His friends gripped their swords, tense, but Four didn’t feel the heaviness in the air. He felt light, giddy even, as his eyes caught Dark’s. A shiver ran down his spine.

He looked a bit like Shadow.

...and that was the thought that sent everything tumbling downhill.

“Dark, it’s been too long. I was starting to miss you,” Four replied, easy, words sweet on his tongue. Dark raised one eyebrow, ever so slightly, and that only served to spur Four on. “I’d been meaning to ask, what’s your tunic made out of? It looks like boyfriend material to me.”

Four was fielding too many horrified looks to count, but Warriors’ scandalized expression made it all worth it. Dark pursed his lips and stared down at Four, curious, interested? He let out a surprised sounding chuckle.

“Boyfriend material? I can’t say I’ve heard that one before.” Dark crossed his arms. Definitely interested. “Such sweet words coming from a hero. I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into.” It was meant to be a threat, Four knew, but the words only served to make him more excited.

“I was hoping it would get me into your pants, if I’m being honest.”

Someone gasped behind him. Four resisted the urge to smile. Dark looked further surprised.

“I…” Dark blinked down at Four, a dark grey blush rapidly painting his cheeks. Four winked, and Dark stumbled back a single step. “ _I have to go._ ”

And just like that Dark was gone.

The pounding of his heart, the rush of adrenaline in his veins, the wide smile on his face all made Four feel like he was on top of the world. Turning to his friends, feeling quite proud of himself, only served to bring him crashing back to reality.

 _This must’ve been how Vio felt after we fought Vaati._ Four realized belatedly as eight confused, angry, and scared faces looked down at him.

“Uh… I can explain,” Four began, only for Time to hold up a hand, his eyes closed and looking entirely too pained for the simple exchange he’d just heard.

“Four, what the _fuck_ was that?” Legend shouted. Time shot him a glare.

“For once I agree with Legend. Explain yourself!” Warriors agreed. Time threw up his hands, gave the two an exasperated look, and promptly sat down by the fire.

“Just... give me a minute to explain and it’ll all make sense, okay?” Four sighed, not realizing his mistake until they’d all sat down and Four was on the spot.

If he was being honest, he had no fucking clue why he was like this. Or why he did what he just did. Shoot.

_This is why we should have thought about this a long time ago!_

_Shut up, Vio._ Blue shot back. They all knew Vio was right.

So Four sat in front of the heroes he called his friends, growing paler by the second and fumbling for some sort of excuse, until.

“It’s Vio’s fault.” he blurted out.

Eight confused stares met his.

_Great, we did it again._

“Who the hell is Vio?”

And thus began the long, ridiculous explanation of his last adventure and Vio’s unfortunate habit of flirting with villains.

Bonus:

Four and Wind stumbled through the woods, disoriented from the sudden switch between worlds. They’d been searching for the others for only a moment before the shadows around them began to shift and warp, a familiar shape emerging from their depths. Wind drew his sword in alarm but Four could only stare in shock as his heart hammered at the sight of Shadow before him. He looked the same as ever, dark clothes and purple hair falling over piercing red eyes--Four’s heart skipped a beat. Just as hot as the last time he’d seen him. Shadow smirked and Four felt heat rise to his neck.

“There you are!” Shadow’s dark voice and smirk barely masked his own excitement. “I’ve been looking all over for the man of my dreams.”

Wind gasped and Four snorted.

“Shadow, it’s been too long.” Four replied, unable to keep the amusement from his tone as Shadow’s eyes softened across from him. “I’ve been meaning to ask. Aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living these days?”

“Four, _no!_ ” Wind hissed at him. “We talked about flirting with the enemy! Time said it was bad!”

“It’s alright, Wind. Shadow is my boyfriend.” Four snickered, Shadow nodding as a faint blush came to his cheeks. Wind’s eyes widened in horror.

“You’re _dating_ the enemy?!”

Four sighed and Shadow chuckled.

_We really have to start thinking before we speak..._


End file.
